The present disclosure relates to a telescoping steering column, and more particularly, to a telescoping steering column capable of being stowed.
Steering column assemblies for vehicles are known to include various adjustment devices that permit an operator to selectively position and secure the steering column in any one of a variety of positions. Such adjustment devices may include a rake device that facilitates tilting of the steering column and a telescopic device that facilitates the length of the column which generally dictates how close a steering wheel is positioned to the operator (i.e., extended position), and/or how close to the instrument cluster of the automobile (i.e., retracted position). In general, length and tilt adjustments of the steering column are made available for user comfort while the user is manually maneuvering the vehicle.
Current vehicle advancements may now include autonomous vehicles where an operator may choose to manually drive or maneuver the vehicle, or direct the vehicle to generally maneuver itself during an autonomous mode of operation. While in the autonomous mode, the steering column may not only be in the retracted position, but may also be in a stowed state. Unfortunately, present steering column devices that provide movement between stowed and un-stowed states are limited in both positioning capability and operating speed.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a steering column having both telescoping and stowing capability for autonomous vehicles providing a greater range of dynamic and positioning capability.